


A Trip Down Memory Lane

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean revisit a good memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip Down Memory Lane

"So... being back in high school making you feel a little nostalgic?"  
  
Sam looked over at Dean, who was slouching against the door to the teachers' lounge. He'd changed out of his gym clothes and could've easily passed for one of the students' older brothers instead of their teacher. "Guess that depends on what you mean by nostalgic."  
  
Dean shot him a slow smile, the kind that sent heat flushing through him. "Meet me out back by the bleachers in five, baby brother," he told him, then turned around and sauntered away without waiting for an answer.  
  
It wasn't the first time Dean had done something like this. He used to do it all the time, show up looking like an invitation to sin, tell Sam where and when to meet him, then leave like he hadn't just made Sam crazy with need. By the time he made it to the meeting place, Sam was usually on the brink of coming in his pants, and he'd done just that more than once. The first time, he'd -  
  
Holy shit. The first time. That had been here, out by the bleachers after Dirk hit him. God, how could he have forgotten that? He'd kissed Dean to calm him down when he'd been ranting about pulling Dirk's lungs out, then kissing had started to turn to more when they'd been interrupted by the bell. Dean had told him to cut sixth and meet him back there, and Sam hadn't even thought of arguing. The next two periods had been spent watching the clock and hoping people couldn't tell he was hard, and by the time he'd gotten back to the bleachers, he'd come as soon as Dean hauled him in for a kiss. It had been scorchingly hot and would've been incredibly embarrassing if Dean hadn't done the same thing just a few minutes later.  
  
Sam put his gear away and changed, then glanced at the clock to see that he only had a minute left to get out there. Jogging wasn't easy or comfortable with an erection, but he managed, and arrived to see Dean leaning against the bleachers, palming the visible bulge in his jeans as he watched Sam run up. "Thought I might have to start without you," he teased, reaching his free hand out to draw Sam down for a kiss. "You get hung up in math class?"  
  
Jesus, hearing that made him feel fifteen years old all over again. And if the gleam in his brother's eyes was anything to go on, that was the point. Sam swallowed hard and stammered, "I-I had to get my homework from yesterday."  
  
"Nerd," Dean accused him fondly, hand sliding down to cup his ass while he kissed him again. "God, Sammy... been hard for you since Dad dropped us off this morning, you know that?"  
  
Sam wedged his hand between their bodies, wriggling until he managed to cup Dean's crotch in his hand. "Should've told me to cut the whole day," he muttered, squeezing him through his jeans. "We could've gone out to the bluffs."  
  
"Not old enough yet," his brother scolded him, softening the rebuke with another kiss. "Told you already, gotta be sixteen for that."  
  
"I'm almost sixteen," Sam whined, vividly recalling the long, torturous months he'd spent trying to get Dean to relax his rules about that. He'd refused to budge, though, had made Sam wait until the stroke of midnight on sixteenth birthday before he'd finally fucked him. "C'mon, Dean, please? Other kids are -"  
  
A hard note entered his brother's voice. "Other kids aren't you, Sammy. We're not like everybody else, remember?"  
  
Squeezing Dean again, Sam reveled in the sound of his moan. "If I'm old enough for this, I should be old enough to do other stuff, too," he argued, leaning in to suck on his neck. "Please, Dean? I know you want to..."  
  
Another broken moan answered him, and Sam pressed his advantage, rocking his hand against his brother's dick. "Fuck, Sammy," Dean groaned, thrusting up into his hand. "Jesus... wanted to - oh, God, wanted to take it slow, but -"  
  
The word sent a flash of heat through him, just like it would've if Dean had said it when he really was fifteen. "But?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"God, okay." Dean dragged him down for another kiss, then started working on his fly, yanking it open to slide a hand inside Sam's jeans. "Okay, Sammy. You want it that bad, I'll fuck you."  
  
Sam had to grab his own dick at that, squeezing tightly around the base. Dean had fucked him for years, but something about this, the idea of him giving in now like he hadn't then... it was almost enough to make him lose it. "Jesus, Dean!"  
  
"Think you can hang on long enough to get fucked, Sammy?" Dean teased, reaching back behind him to rub him through his jeans. "Gonna be able to wait for me to get you opened up enough to get my dick inside you, huh?"  
  
"Please," he gasped. "Dean, please... want it, need it -" But he was about to go off like a rocket just from the thought of it, of getting what he'd wanted back then.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay, baby brother," Dean shushed him, pushing his jeans down before unfastening his own. "Gonna take care of you, Sammy. Fuck you so good, make you scream with it." He kissed him one last time before spinning him around. "Grab onto the bleachers and tell me if you need to stop, okay?"  
  
Sam nodded frantically, his heart racing as he realized that Dean really was going to fuck him. They were rewriting their own history with this, and it felt so real he almost wanted to check to make sure that he hadn't somehow slipped back in time. He reached out to take hold of one of the bleacher seats, spreading his legs as much as he could to give Dean access.  
  
Slick fingers rubbed over his hole, then slid inside, filling him up with a sudden stretch that took his breath away. "Fuck, so tight," Dean muttered. "Can't wait to fuck you, baby, gonna make it so goddamn good." He pushed in further, rubbing over Sam's prostate to make him moan and push back for more. "You like that?"  
  
"Yeah," he groaned. "Feels good." And if he wasn't careful, he was going to end up coming before Dean ever got inside. He tried rocking on his fingers, fucking himself to open himself up quicker. "Please, Dean... getting close and I want -"  
  
"Want me to fuck you first, don'tcha?" Dean breathed, twisting his fingers as he pulled them free. Sam could hear the faint squelch of lube being squeezed out and slicked onto flesh, the sound making his whole body tighten with need. "You want my dick inside you when you come, baby brother? Want me to fuck that pretty cherry ass of yours?"  
  
"Yeah. C'mon, Dean, need you to fuck me." And hopefully he wouldn't end up coming as soon as he was inside.  
  
Dean moved up behind him and Sam could feel him reach down, could feel the slick, blunt head of his dick as it rubbed over him, then started to push its way inside. They both moaned, and Sam had to struggle not to just push back to take it all. If this really were his first time, he knew it wouldn't feel nearly this good, especially with so little prep, so he tried to hold back, just like he could tell Dean was doing by the slow way he eased inside. "God, baby, so fucking tight," he panted. "All mine, Sammy. Such a fucking gorgeous ass and it's all mine, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded, unable to get words out as Dean finally pushed all the way in, filling him up perfectly. "Dean..."  
  
"Yeah, Sammy. It's okay, I gotcha," he murmured, rocking against him. "Gonna make you come so fucking hard..." He started to move, fucking him with slow strokes that sent dizzying waves of pleasure washing through him. "God, Sammy, so tight and hot -"  
  
"Glad you didn't wait?" Sam gasped, pushing back into him.  
  
"Yeah. Fuck, couldn't wait. Need you, wanted to fuck you like this for so long," his brother groaned, tightening his hands on his hips as he drove into him. He smacked Sam's hand away when it started to move down towards his cock. "Just like this, baby brother. Wanna fuck it right outta you, make you come on my dick."  
  
The breathless demand sent heat surging through him and Sam moaned. "Yeah, Dean... fuck, getting close," he warned. "Wanna come so bad."  
  
Dean thrust into him hard, hitting his prostate dead on, and Sam swore he could see stars. "That's it, baby," Dean growled as he bucked and shoved back against him. "C'mon, Sammy, wanna feel it when you come for me. Wanna feel that sweet cherry ass squeeze the come right outta me."  
  
"Oooohhh, Dean, fuck," he keened, hands gripping the bleacher so hard his knuckles turned white. The dirty talk and the roleplay, the thought of getting this back when he was fifteen - it was all adding up and he knew he couldn't take much more. Another direct hit and he was coming, spilling out thick and white on the ground in front of him while he babbled his brother's name.  
  
"Unh, fuck, so good, Sammy," Dean grunted behind him, yanking him back hard onto his dick. "Shit, gonna - fuck, gonna come, fill you right up. So hot, such a fucking hot baby brother, couldn't wait, had to fuck you." The last word came out as a near howl as he shoved in again and Sam felt his brother's dick pulse inside him as he came.  
  
They were both panting as they came down, but Dean didn't show any signs of letting go of him right away. That was pretty typical for Dean - he'd always been a post-coital cuddler, and Sam had never really minded. It was nice, made him feel loved and secure, and he wasn't above doing what he could to encourage it, which usually meant grumbling about being treated like a teddy bear so Dean wouldn't know how much he liked it.   
  
He didn't really have the energy for it just now, though; intense climaxes like that tended to wipe out most of his higher brain function for a while. Luckily, Dean didn't seem to notice, because he kept kissing the back of his neck and whispering, "So good, baby brother. Love you so much, Sammy, can't believe you wanted me to fuck you like that."  
  
Sam could only nod and mutter, "Uh-huh. Love you, Dean," in return, but he knew Dean would understand. He always did.  
  
When Dean finally slipped out, they both turned their attention to fixing their jeans and making themselves somewhat presentable again. Once they were ready to go, Dean pulled Sam down for a kiss. "So... nostalgia's a pretty good thing, huh?" he teased, grinning at him.  
  
Smiling, Sam slid a hand down to cup his brother's ass as they started back to the car. "Definitely," he agreed. He wondered if there were some other scenes they might be able to revisit later, like the time they'd had the car out at the drive-in, when Dean had wanted Sam to fuck him but he'd been too nervous...


End file.
